


Collide

by hexicity



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Is Smart, Poison, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic (kinda), Subtle Jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexicity/pseuds/hexicity
Summary: Based off the events of episode 2x10. Magnus discovers something about Jace and Simon's blood bond, and realizes how much he loves those two boys.





	

Shadowhunters made the worst patients. 

Magnus had experience with Shadowhunters even before his sudden involvement in the Brooklyn kids, and he’d always known that healing Shadowhunters was the warlock equivalent of attempting surgery on someone who wasn’t sedated. 

They could not calm down. For some inexplicable reason it ran in their blood, the need to constantly get up despite broken bones or newly stitched wounds was innate in all of them. Plus, most of their injuries were fixable by their own hands, so those that they needed Magnus’ help with were usually pretty severe and sometimes exhausting to fix. 

Jace Wayland was no exception. 

“Please lay down, dear, you’re making this harder than it needs to be.” Magnus pleaded, watching the blonde Shadowhunter struggle to sit upright on his sofa. 

“You…said...you already got the...poison out.” Jace huffed, wiping a hand across his glistening forehead. “I need to...figure out who...who…”

“I got it out, but you’re still going to feel the effects. You can’t even think straight.” Magnus insisted, putting his hands to Jace’s shoulders and gently easing him down against the plump pillow that he’d brought in from the guest bed. “You need rest. Alec and Izzy are out investigating who poisoned you.”

“They could be attacked.” Jace croaked, finally having caught his breath now that he was resting horizontally. “I should be with them.”

“They are more than capable. That tracking method that Isabelle figured out is really working. They should be able to find whoever did this and take them out.” Magnus assured him. He watched Jace mentally battle himself, trying to figure out what the best option was for himself and his siblings. Finally he seemed to give up, probably knowing that his feverish brain and body wouldn’t cooperate long enough to even get him out the front door. 

“Isabelle is so smart.” Jace mumbled. His eyes were glazed over a bit, his vision cast in the direction of the far left wall. His fever was making him a little out of it. 

“That she is.” Magnus agreed, casting a cooling spell over Jace’s body. He watched Jace visibly relax, his stiff posture melting away. His fists unclenched. “Good boy. Just relax.”

“What’s that light?” Jace asked, his hand moving up to point vaguely in the direction of the far wall. 

“Hmm?” Magnus wasn’t entirely paying attention. He was trying to remember the potion he had for fevers that wouldn’t make Jace any more zoned out than he already was. There was one with werewolf claw, Dravak scales, but did he have enough scales? He would have to check the--

“Magnus what is that?” Jace interrupted his thoughts again, persistently pointing at the wall. Magnus glanced up and felt his heart sink when he saw the gleaming red light on the wall. 

“Oh no.” He muttered, standing up. 

His far wall was made up of a collection of nearly two-hundred little glass vials. Each vial represented a Downworlder that he cared about, containing a piece of identification that Magnus hexed specifically so that he could keep track of them and how they were doing. They contained fingernail clippings, fur, scales, anything. And when one of his Downworlders wasn’t doing well, their vial lit up red. 

He hurried over and pulled the glowing vial off the wall, his heart sinking when he saw the contents: a few wispy strands of brown hair. 

Simon. 

“Jace, have you seen Simon recently?” Magnus asked, already pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. The Shadowhunter looked much more alert now, and he sat up straighter against his pillow. 

“Not in a few nights. Why? What’s wrong?”

“He might be in trouble.” Magnus murmured worriedly. He looked over at Jace, whose face was clenched with pain and pressure from sitting upright again. “Lay down, blondie. It’s alright.” 

He called Simon, pacing the length of his living room as the phone rang and rang and rang. Voicemail. Magnus pressed the call button again, refusing to give up. Nothing. Panic was beginning to swell in his stomach as he pressed call again. 

“Just stay there, Jace.” Magnus said soothingly as he began to conjure a portal with his free hand. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Is he okay?” Jace asked, sounding alarmed. 

“We’ll see.” Magnus murmured, stepping through the portal. He was spit out into the boat house, which he’d only seen once when he’d taken Simon home from India. The place was considerably more spruced up now than it had been, which only served to make Magnus a little sad. He didn’t want Simon to have to make an old boathouse into a home. 

He looked around, spotting Simon’s buzzing phone on a pea green chair in the makeshift living room that Simon had made. He moved forward, noticing with horror that Simon was on the floor, curled up behind the chair with a blanket wrapped around his body.

He was shivering noticeably, and there was blood around his mouth. Magnus looked to the side and saw a pool of blood on the ground, presumably where Simon had been sick. 

Magnus tentatively put a hand to Simon’s shoulder, and the young vampire flinched.

“It’s just me, Simon.” Magnus whispered. “It’s Magnus.” 

“M--Magnus.” Simon all but whimpered. “S’mthing’s wrong.” 

“Don’t worry, darling.” Magnus pulled him gently up into a sitting position. He stretched his arms under Simon’s shoulders and knees and carefully lifted him. The fledgling’s skin was hot, hotter than a vampire’s should be. Magnus had no idea what was afflicting him, because it was pretty difficult to make a vampire sick. “We’re going to my place, okay? We’re going through a portal. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Simon clutched at Magnus’ shirt tightly, and the warlock took that as a sign that he was ready. He hurried to the portal and stepped through, aware the entire time of Simon’s state.

Jace had not laid back down, and when he saw Simon he attempted to stand up entirely.

“Is he okay? What the hell happened?” Jace prodded. He had to lean heavily against the arm of the couch to keep himself steady, and Magnus had to stop to think. He needed access to his potions, which were already set out on the coffee table. Both boys should be laying down, but Simon needed it more. 

“Jace, sit.” He instructed, pointing at the armchair adjacent from the sofa. He eased Simon down to the now vacated sofa, untangling the blanket from his body and laying it neatly over him. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jace pressed.

“I don’t know yet.” Magnus murmured, praying to God that Jace would just shut up and let him sort things out. He put a hand to Simon’s cheek, trying to get the boy to stir. “Simon? Come on, sunshine, wake up.” 

His eyelids flickered open and struggle to stay that way. Magnus pressed a palm to Simon’s forehead and winced, trying to piece everything together in his head. Vampires only ran fevers when they were injured or poisoned by tainted blood. He didn’t see any outward injuries on Simon, and he was pretty sure Simon knew better than to just drink any blood he found. 

“Simon, where did you get the last blood you drank?” Magnus asked, shaking his shoulder slightly to make him more alert. 

“Raphael.” Simon rasped. 

Simon and Raphael were on better terms now, having talked everything out and reached a tentative peace treaty. Raphael still wasn’t crazy about Simon, but he was supplying him blood and making sure he was safe. Magnus knew that Raphael would never give Simon, or really any innocent vampire, poisoned blood. So what was it?

“What hurts?” Magnus asked, resorting to his go-to question when he wasn’t sure what was wrong. 

“Everything.” Simon croaked weakly. He was curled up into a tight ball, a hand pressed flat to his midsection. “It’s like a burning--everywhere. Happened really suddenly.”

“Sounds like what happened with me.” Jace remarked softly, and Magnus looked up to meet his gaze. He was right. The symptoms, the fever, the pain. It was all the exact same situation that he’d been in an hour earlier with Jace. 

“Simon,” Magnus put a hand to his face again and forced him awake. “Did anyone have access to your blood? Anyone except Raphael? Or did anyone you didn’t know get anywhere near you in the last twenty-four hours?” 

“No.” Simon mumbled. “Stayed at the boathouse. All day. Got my blood straight from R--Raphael. I’m cold, Magnus.” 

“Here.” Jace tossed the blanket that was draped over the armchair to Magnus, who covered Simon with it. “Magnus, maybe it’s the same thing?” 

“It can’t be.” Magnus muttered, raking a hand through his hair. “You were poisoned because someone infiltrated the Institute. Someone is after you, probably someone working for Valentine. They had a plan and they executed it. Why would someone poison Simon? And how would they even know how to find him?”

Jace shook his head, clearly as puzzled as Magnus. He absentmindedly wiped at his forehead, and Magnus noticed the pink tint to his cheeks. He waved his hand to cast another cooling spell, the first one clearly having worn off. 

And then Simon relaxed on the couch, the flush to his face fading. 

“Hey,” Magnus sat up straighter, “the cooling spell just worked on him.” 

“What?” Jace mumbled. “Did it like, get onto him too?”

“That’s not how it works.” Magnus said. He watched in wonderment as Simon kicked the blanket away, now shivering with the added coolness. “Uh. So. Simon, when did the pain start?”

“Coupl’a hours ago.” 

Magnus nearly laughed. “It’s the blood. He can feel what you feel.” 

“No way.” 

“The pain, the spell.” Magnus counted them off on his fingers. “You’re connected now. He can feel what you feel.” 

There was a silence. Jace seemed to accept this, sitting back in his chair and simply shutting his eyes. He was probably to exhausted to think much about the situation. Simon’s eyelids flickered open again and he looked in Jace’s direction. 

“Please don’t get poisoned again.” 

Alec returned in the morning, and Magnus showed him his discovery. He had both boys sleeping in one of the wide four-poster beds in the guest room. They didn’t put up much of a fight about sharing a bed, considering they were both exhausted and sick. Plus, Magnus expected there was something that linked the boys that was a bit stronger than the shared blood. 

“So it’s like Simon is your parabatai now, too!” Magnus teased, nudging Alec. 

“No. Nope. It’s not.” 

Simon slept for a long time, and when he woke up he was still clearly feeling shaky. But he was coherent enough to talk, which was an improvement from the night before. 

Magnus had him propped up on the couch, sipping blood through a Sonic cup, while he explained the entire link as well as he could. Simon seemed unphased.

“Look, Jace is very reckless.” Magnus told Simon. “So you’re going to be in pain probably like, a lot. And when that happens you need to call me, rather than just laying on the floor of the boathouse. Alright?”

“I didn’t wanna bother you.” Simon said with a half-hearted shrug. “Like everyone always does.”

“It’s not a bother to take care of my family.” Magnus promised, running a hand through Simon’s hair. “Call me next time, sunshine. Alright?”

Simon rolled his eyes at the pet name, but he nodded. “Alright. I’m gonna go back to bed, okay?” 

“No problem. You can pick any guest room you’d like, I just put you with Jace last night for convenience.”

Simon nodded and got up, and Magnus watched him shuffle into the room that Jace still slept in. He peeked in a few minutes later and smiled when he saw the boys curled up together, the same peaceful expression on both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/liking/commenting! I'm accepting prompts always so hmu on tumblr @simonlewhiss


End file.
